The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow
by kirauza343
Summary: A friendly game of Never Have I Ever leads to Ruby learning a surprising fact about her sister's feelings towards a certain teammate. Bumbleby, with slight references to Renora and Arkos.
1. Ruby

"This is why I hate this game," Yang joked, holding up her sole remaining finger in their game of "Never Have I Ever". The game, played by teams RWBY, JN_R, and Sun, was a welcome break from the stress the teens had endured in the past few weeks since meeting up in Mistral. Everyone welcomed the chance to unwind even if the game had revealed some rather…interesting facts about some of them.

"That just makes you the coolest person here! You've done soooooo much stuff," Nora pointed out, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"I'll go easy on you Yang," Ruby said reassuringly, causing Yang to grin. She could always count on her sister to have her back. The younger girl sat deep in thought, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. After a moment, she snapped to attention. "All right, this one's for you, dearest sister: never have I ever…" she began. Yang smirked optimistically, having faith in her leader and sister.

"Been in love."

Yang froze. The statement itself elicited a similar reaction from several other members of the group, and Ruby gasped when she saw Jaune quietly lower a finger, his mind on his missing teammate. "Oh my gosh Jaune I'm so sorry," Ruby quickly apologized, realizing what she said.

"It's fine, Ruby," he sighed. "I just…I wish I could've figured it out sooner you know?" he admitted, soon finding himself in group hug courtesy of the whole group. "So what about the rest of you? I can't be the only one," Jaune added with chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. As everyone returned to their places, fingers began to drop.

Ren and Nora were the first to lower a finger, to the surprise of no one. Weiss shook her head and looked on to the next person in the circle, Blake, who put down a finger with a reluctant sigh. Sun was much less hesitant to lower a finger which left Yang. The blonde brawler let out a light chuckle as she stood. "Guess that means I'm out," she announced, lowering her last finger. Ruby looked at her in surprise. "I'm gonna get some rest. Have fun with the rest of the game!" Yang added as she left the group to their own devices, ignoring the odd looks she was getting.

"Yang, wait!" Ruby whispered as she followed the older girl. Yang sighed.

"Later, okay?" she promised with a small smile.

* * *

Yang let out a soft breath as she massaged her arm, sore from the extended use of her prosthetic. "Is everything okay?" she heard a voice say, one she immediately pegged as her sister.

"Yeah, it just gets a little sore sometimes," Yang admitted, gesturing for her sister to come sit beside her, who quickly sat down. The two sat there in a comfortable silence until Ruby spoke.

"You never told me you've been in love."

It wasn't accusatory or even angry, just confused, and maybe a little hurt. The two sisters shared almost everything, and that included crushes. Yang sighed. "It's…complicated," she said lamely. Ruby crossed her arms, a slight pout forming on her face. "Not like that," Yang chuckled. "There was…a lot going on," she amended, hoping to assure her sister she hadn't kept it a secret because of her age.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't realize I was in love until right before the tournament started," she admitted. Ruby let the words sink in as the wheels in her head began to turn.

"But that means it's someone from Beacon, right?" she asked, receiving a nod from her sister. "But you never talked about liking anyone," Ruby said, growing confused. Yang hesitated before letting out a deep breath.

"I should probably start from the beginning," she decided. Ruby turned to face her sister, paying perfect attention. "You know how I've always flirted with guys right?" Ruby snorted.

"Well yeah," she said like it was the obvious thing in the world, that Yang and flirting and guys all belonged in the same sentence.

"Stupid question," Yang acknowledged with a chuckle. "Flirting with guys was just…something people were supposed to do you know? Especially people that look like me," she noted, looking at her chest. "And don't get me wrong, I liked the attention, but I…I never really got what other people saw in it. Like it was fun and all, but I didn't get why people were so obsessed about finding a boyfriend. I just didn't get it," she admitted, feeling slightly relieved to be talking about all of this.

"What changed?" Ruby asked.

"I met someone," Yang began vaguely. "I didn't even realize it was a crush at first; I just thought I wanted us to be friends," she admitted with a chuckle. "But then the dance happened. We only danced one dance together, but then I realized I didn't want to dance with anyone else at the party. I _finally_ understood what the big deal was. _This_ was what having a crush felt like," Yang said, reflecting back on that night with a sad smile. Ruby thought for a moment.

"I must've left too early, I only saw you dance with Blake," Ruby noted, trying to recall the less eventful part of that night. Yang hesitated before taking a deep breath in and out.

"Blake's the only person I danced with."

Oh.

The realization hits Ruby like a ton of bricks. "You like girls?" she asked, tilting her head to side.

"Yep," Yang confirmed, popping the p in an attempt to downplay her own nervousness.

"And you're in love with Blake?"

"Yeah."

"Yang! That's great!" Ruby announced, pouncing on her sister to give her hug. Caught off guard, the blonde tumbled backwards giving her sister a one armed hug in returned, relieved if slightly confused.

"I wouldn't say it's great," Yang pointed out.

"But you and Blake would be perfect together! Ooh, and that would mean she'd be my sister too!" The girl continued to ramble, much to the confusion of the blonde. While she appreciated her acceptance and enthusiasm, there was a bit of a problem in her planning.

"It's not that simple," Yang said reluctantly. She sat up along with her sister.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. Yang sighed.

"This is why I said it's complicated." She looked down at her hand and willed herself not to get emotional. "It's been a rough couple of months. I still haven't completely forgiven her for leaving. I…I _needed_ her." The confession is unexpected, and Ruby wraps her arms around her sister. "It's going to take some time for me to really trust her again. For me to be sure she's not going to leave again," she admitted. Ruby squeezed her supportively.

"She couldn't have known about Rav-"

"But she _did_."

Ruby froze. She had no idea that her sister had told anyone that story. Sensing her sister's confusion, Yang explained.

"It's...how I got her to come to the dance. She was running herself ragged like I used to when I first found out, so I thought I could help her out." Yang smiled. "And I guess I did."

"But you two will get through this! I know she's here to stay," Ruby said confidently.

"She likes Sun." Ruby frowned. "And why wouldn't she? He's sweet, funny, and have you seen those abs? Yeah he's a bit…tactless, but he means well. And he's actually a guy. Plus he's a faunus so he actually gets that part of her. And they've kinda spent the last few months together," Yang pointed out.

"That doesn't mean she like him," Ruby countered.

"I've seen the way she looks at him. The way she blushes around him…and the happiest I've ever seen her was when she was dancing with him at the dance," Yang lamented.

"So what are you gonna do?" Ruby asked after a moment.

"What can I do? She likes Sun and even if she didn't, that wouldn't change anything. Blake likes guys and I'm a girl," she decided with a shrug. Ruby thought for a moment.

"You should tell her."

Yang snorted. "Because that won't make things awkward," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Yang," Ruby said softly, catching her sister's attention. "You heard Jaune earlier. If you don't tell her-"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her," Yang declared, a determined look in her eyes. Ruby's eyes drifted the stump of her right arm. "There's nothing that I won't do for her." Ruby looked her over, seeing just how strongly her sister felt for the faunus girl. She gave her a warm squeeze and decided to let it go.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll manage," the blonde replied, giving her sister a small smile. "Thanks Ruby," she said, giving her sister a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad we could talk. …I've really missed you," Ruby admitted.

"I'm sorry it took so long. And Ruby? Thanks for being the best little sister in world," Yang said, a genuine smile on her lips.

"I still think you should tell her." Yang chuckled.

"Maybe someday."

 **Author's Note: As of now this is all I have planned for this, but I may add an expansion of the Never Have I Ever. I do want to actually have a resolution because I'm not a fan of it the bees being unrequited, but that would require making this a little more than a oneshot.**


	2. Weiss

**Author's Note: Didn't think I'd ever add on to this but wouldn't you know it miracles do happen.**

"Remind me again why we're here," Yang groaned, her attention focused on her scroll and not on her wealthy teammate. The Haven fairgrounds were bustling with activity, and the pair sat at one of the outdoor cafes, enjoying the pleasant day.

"Because I refuse to let you be the only us at the dance without a date," Weiss said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Ren and Nora are going together, obviously, and you _know_ Sun is going to ask Blake. Even Ruby and Jaune are going together as friends!" she argued. Yang groaned at the reminder. Her initial plan had been to ask Jaune herself, since neither of them would be able to go with the person they wanted anyway. Unfortunately, her sister had unintentionally beaten her to the punch.

"You don't have a date either," Yang pointed out, not raising her eyes from her scroll.

"I was going to ask Neptune tonight, thank you very much," Weiss said smugly. Yang looked up at her to speak, but Weiss continued before she could. "He already knows that I know he can't dance, so he doesn't have a reason to say no this time," she said, countering Yang's argument before she could even make it, both irritating the blonde and making her proud of her teammate. Weiss's smugness grew when Yang offered no response. She placed her coffee cup down and she clapped her hands together. "Now let's find you a date."

"Good luck with that," Yang muttered as she turned her attention back to her scroll. Weiss frowned, irritated by her teammate's lack of faith.

"Are you doubting my ability?" she asked.

"Yep," Yang answered cheerfully, popping the p with a smirk. Weiss sent her a quick glare before turning to her task. Her eyes wandered around the fairgrounds before settling on a tall, well-muscled guy passing through.

"What about this guy?" Weiss asked, certain she was off to a great start.

"Not my type," Yang said, not even looking up from her scroll.

"You didn't even look at him!" Weiss complained, her glare getting Yang to sigh and look to the guy that had gotten her attention. Yang smirked.

"Nope, still not my type. Besides, didn't I punch him in the face during the Vytal Festival?" she asked, recognizing the guy as one the team ABRN members. Bo-something. Bowin? Bolin?

"Which would be a great way to introduce yourself," Weiss argued. Yang gave her an odd look.

"Hey, I kicked your ass during the Vytal Festival want to go out sometime?" she asked pointing out how ridiculous that sounded. Weiss's glare grew stronger.

"Or you _could_ bond over each other's fighting skills, or the fact that both of you fought to defend Beacon," she countered, growing softer on the second part.

"Still not my type." Weiss sighed, deciding to move on to a different suggestion.

"What about this one?" she asked, pointing out a shorter, more lean student this time. She didn't recognize him from the tournament, so that was also a plus. Yang actually humored her this time and spared a quick glance, only to immediately go back to her scroll.

"Nope."

"You could at least tell me what you're looking for," Weiss pointed out, stunned by how badly this was already going. Yang smiled.

"Aw, what's the fun in that?" she teased, laughing when Weiss huffed at her. They continued like this for another ten minutes, Weiss suggesting guys and Yang shooting them down before Yang finally had pity for the girl.

"Look Weiss, I really appreciate the effort, but you're not gonna find someone I'm interested in," she said, putting her scroll away. "And even if you did, I'm not exactly the kind of person a Haven student is going to want to go to the dance with," she admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, finding her statement to be preposterous. Yang sighed.

"We may know that what happened with Mercury was a trick, but they don't. All they saw was me breaking a defenseless student's leg," she said. She'd grown used to the stares and glares she'd gotten since arriving in Mistral, but she'd be lying if she said they hadn't bothered her.

"Oh," Weiss said, realizing her mistake. So much happened after Yang's fight with Mercury that she'd barely thought about it in the months since. "I'm sorry." Yang shook her head and smiled.

"Don't be. Besides, this has been kind of fun. It's been nice to just hang out with a friend," she said, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. Weiss smiled.

"If that's the case, I'm sure you won't mind if I suggest one more person before we leave," Weiss said, determined to not let this end in complete failure.

"Go right ahead," Yang said. Weiss busied herself, taking a long hard look around the fairgrounds. She needed to find someone different, someone that Yang might be interested in. Her eyes passed over several guys she had suggested earlier when a thought occurred to her. She turned her attention to the noodle shop not far from their location.

"What about over by the noodle shop?" she suggested innocently. Yang's eyes followed her suggestion and she frowned, unimpressed.

"You definitely suggested him already," she said, recognizing him as the team ABRN member from earlier.

"Not him, the one with the green hair," Weiss corrected, watching Yang carefully. Yang's eyes shifted focus with the new information, freezing when she saw who Weiss meant. The target was also a member of team ABRN, but that wasn't what caught Yang's attention.

" _Her_?" Yang asked, not quite believing what Weiss was suggesting.

"Do you see anyone else with green hair?" she asked rhetorically, before going on to explain herself. "You didn't seem interested in any of the guys, so I thought I would try something different," she admitted, the pair settling into a brief silence. "I haven't heard you say no yet," Weiss noted, her tone neutral.

"She's cute," Yang admitted, fighting off a blush. Weiss's eyes widened as she took in the blonde's words.

"I told you I would find someone you liked," she said, her voice smug as she quickly recovered. "Now that I think about it, it should have been obvious," Weiss realized after a moment, replaying her memories of Yang over and over again.

"Oh?"

"You aren't exactly subtle, Yang," she said with a playful roll of the eyes. "I always thought you were just teasing, but wow I can't even count the number of times you flirted with Bla-" Weiss froze, realizing what she was saying. Suddenly, it all made sense. The flirting, the Fall of Beacon, Yang's strange revelation that she's been in love… "You're in love with her," she breathed, thinking out loud.

"Yeah," Yang admitted with a sigh.

"Then what are you doing here with me? You need to go ask her to the dance!" Weiss exclaimed, making up her mind on the matter.

"It's not that simple," Yang argued. Weiss moved to speak but Yang continued. "She has Sun, remember?"

"But this changes everything, you-"

"No, it doesn't. She likes him, he likes her, end of story," Yang said, a sad certainty in her voice.

"Bullshit." The language from Weiss catches the brawler off guard. "Sure, he might be asking her to the dance but that doesn't mean you can't!"

"I don't want to get-"

"Yang," Weiss called softly, trying to stop the girl from making any more excuses. "She can't choose you if she doesn't even know that you're an option."

"She likes guys remember? Kind of hard to be an option when I don't meet her basic criteria," Yang said with a bitter laugh.

"You can like guys and girls you know," Weiss pointed out, rolling her eyes. "And before you say she isn't in to girls, remember that I had no idea you were before today, and Blake's a lot more subtle than you are. If you tell her, the worst case scenario is she says isn't interested and you can move on."

"Or I could completely ruin our friendship and our team dynamic."

"Or she might also been in love with you! The point is you'll never know if you don't confess!" Weiss argued, growing frustrated with her teammate's stubbornness.

"Hey guys! Everything all right?" A familiar voice called. The pair looked up to see Jaune, Nora, and Ren heading towards them.

"Just fine," Yang said, easily plastering a smile on her face. Weiss observed the quick change and sighed. "I'm gonna head out. See you guys later!" she said, waving as she left the group behind.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's pulling a Pyrrha, isn't she?" Nora asked with an unusually serious tone, the only one of the three to catch the tail end of the conversation. Weiss pulled out her scroll and dialed Ruby's number, waiting patiently for her leader to answer.

"Not if I can help it."

 **Author's note: I will hopefully add on to this, especially since this ended in a way that isn't exactly conclusive. I'll try not to take 4 months this time.**


	3. Blake

**Author's note: Surprise, it didn't take 4 months this time! And it's finished! Thank you for the positive response to the last chapter (that's honestly a big reason why I managed to actually get this finished), and I hope you enjoy :)**

It took Ruby no time at all to meet up with Weiss and the remains of team JNPR. "Weiss! What's the emergency?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Has your sister told you who she's in love with?" Weiss asked, getting straight to the point. Ruby's eyes darted back and forth, not wanting to share her sister's secret.

"Um, yes, but-"

"Good, because we need to convince her to stop being a fool and confess already," Weiss, motioning for the group to follow her as she walked.

"Wait, you know?" Ruby asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"Of course I do! Why else would I be talking about it?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "They don't," she added, gesturing to the other three. "Well, they know she's in love with someone, just not who...right?" she asked, looking to them for confirmation.

"That is correct," Ren supplied.

"So who is it?" Jaune asked, curious. Ruby and Weiss shared a glance before Ruby spoke up.

"It's not really our secret to share," she decided apologetically. Jaune shrugged.

"Fair enough. So what's the plan?" Jaune asked.

"You still want to help?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Of course! I mean sure, meddling in people's love lives is usually a bad idea but...doing nothing isn't always better. Besides, I'm sure you two have a reason for keeping it a secret," Jaune said, earning a nod of agreement from Nora and Ren. Ruby grinned.

"All right! Time to commence Operation Love Confession!"

* * *

The plan was simple. Teams RWBY and JN_R, plus Sun and Neptune already had plans for truth or dare that night. Yang always chose dare, so the schemers built their plan around that: first person to land on Yang would burn her skip with a hair related dare, while the next person would dare her to write a love letter to her crush, to be delivered by Ruby the next day. If everything went according to plan (and why wouldn't it, Weiss would say), Yang's feelings would be out in the open without outing her to anyone else without her permission.

It was foolproof.

Right?

"Spin the bottle, give whoever it lands on a truth or a dare, yada yada, you get one skip, we know how this works so let's do this!" Nora explained poorly, prompting Ren to whisper a more proper description of the rules to the newcomers of the group while she spun the bottle wildly. A maniacal grin appeared on her face as the bottle landed on Yang. Perfect. "Oh Yang~" she sang.

"Dare," Yang answered without a second though. Nora's grin grew to comical proportions.

"I dare you to let me cut your hair," she said. Yang's hands immediately flew to her hair protectively.

"Hey, leave my hair out if it!" she protested. Nora reached behind her, seemingly conjuring a pair of scissors out of nowhere. "Pass," Yang emphasized, irritated about using it this early. Nora did a small victory dance while Yang did a spin of her own. While it was spinning, Weiss and Ruby used the opportunity to sneak a high five. When the bottle finally did stop, its victim turned out to be Weiss. "Truth or dare Weissy?" she asked.

"Truth," Weiss answered instinctively, knowing better than to take a dare from Yang Xiao Long. Yang groaned.

"Why do you always pick truth?" she muttered. Weiss smiled.

"Because I know better than to accept a dare from you. And that sounded like a question to me, so that means it's my turn," she said smugly, spinning the bottle while a stunned Yang sat speechless.

"I'll get you next time Ice Queen," she promised with a proud smirk. The bottle settled on its next target, Ren.

"Truth," Ren answered preemptively. Weiss thought for a moment.

"All right then, how did you really get the burn mark on your neck?" she asked, feeling immense satisfaction at the blush that emerged on his cheeks.

"Pass," he decided, to the shock of his companions. Jaune looked from him to the smiling Nora and turned pale as a sheet, muttering something along the lines of "you've got to be kidding me". Hoping to change the subject, he spun the bottle which decided to land on Neptune. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Careful, he gives pretty crazy dares," Jaune warned, knowing Neptune hadn't played with them before.

"Okay then, truth," Neptune said, deciding to trust the blond. Ren had a question already ready for him.

"Why are you afraid of the water?" Neptune groaned, deciding to save his pass for later.

"My weapon and my semblance deal with electricity and well, electricity and water don't mix. At all," he emphasized, shuddering at the memories.

"I think the girls from team NDGO would agree with you," Sun joked as Neptune spun the bottle, this time landing on Blake.

"Dare," Blake said, her face neutral. Neptune grinned.

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room," he said, earning a glare from the raven haired girl. Ruby and Weiss shared an uneasy look while Yang braced herself for the inevitable.

"Really?" Blake asked dryly, clearly unamused.

"Hey, I can dare what I want...right?" Neptune defended. Blake sighed, and with disinterest in her voice gave an answer no one expected:

"Pass."

Yang had to stop her jaw from dropping, something Neptune and Sun didn't manage to do. Weiss had to immediately place a hand on Ruby's shoulder so that the younger girl's excitement wouldn't show, and Jaune, Nora, and Ren looked fairly baffled. Everyone in the room had expected the dare to go in a different direction.

"I thought that was an easy one," Neptune said, his confusion evident as he recovered. Blake glared at him.

"She doesn't have to give a reason for passing," Yang reminded him. "Besides, not everyone likes kissing people in public and that's okay," she added, trying to defend her friend. Blake shot her a thankful look as Neptune shrugged in acceptance. "Your turn then, Blakey," she said cheerfully. Blake rolled her eyes at the nickname, but amusement showed in her smile as she spun the bottle, finding Ruby this time.

"Truth or dare?"

* * *

The game continued like this for a solid hour, with the group's plan for Yang never coming to fruition thanks to one problem: the only people to land on Yang were Sun, Neptune, or Blake, none of which were in on the plan. As everyone was getting ready to part, Yang heard footsteps belonging to her partner behind her. "What's up?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" Blake asked, nothing in her tone suggesting that anything was wrong.

"Of course," she said, following the girl out to the balcony without catching the attention of any of their friends. "What's up?" Yang asked, leaning back against the wall.

"I wanted to thank you for backing me up earlier," she said.

"You mean about Neptune's dare?" Yang asked, earning a silent nod from her partner. "Oh, don't worry about it! What are friends for?" she said dismissively, catching the way Blake frowned towards the end. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Blake lied. Yang sighed.

"You know you can talk to me right? I mean, I know things have been tense between us lately, but you're still my partner. It doesn't matter if it's dealing with grimm, the White Fang, or even just a silly dare, I will _always_ have your back," she assured the girl.

"Even if I ran away again?"

The change in Yang's demeanor was instantaneous. All sense of cheer vanished, and Blake saw an emotion she'd seen on the girl only a handful of times: hurt. "I'm not leaving," Blake quickly backtracked, and blonde's expression softened but remained wary.

"Well that's good," Yang said, trying to hide the previous flashes of emotion. Her eyes met piercing amber that always seemed to see right through her walls. "I know you had your reasons, even if I don't agree with them, but I'm just...I'm so tired of being left behind," she admitted, in a voice too soft for the vibrant girl. Yang reached up to brush away tears that threatened to fall, silently berating herself.

"You deserve so much better," Blake lamented, taking a seat against the wall, which prompted Yang to join her.

"I'm fine," Yang lied with a practiced smile.

"No, you aren't," Blake said softly, her eyes lingering on Yang's briefly. Yang chuckled.

"You always did see right through me," she joked, her smile sad but genuine. "I have to be fine. Ruby needs me to be fine," she reasoned. Blake placed a hand over Yang's left hand.

"Ruby can look after herself," she reminded the blonde gently. "Besides, the rest of us care about her too. She's like the little sister I never had," Blake mused, hoping to get her partner to care about her own well being. Yang smirked.

"I hope that doesn't mean you think of me as a sister because man, that would be awkward."

The words just slipped out, a flirty comment that was like second nature to her. It wasn't until after she spoke that she realized exactly what she said and the fact that, unlike the other times she flirted with Blake, it would be almost impossible to interpret her words as platonic. The revelation caused Yang's face to flush as she struggled to backtrack.

"I uh I mean that would be a real awkward family, one dad and three daughters? And that's not even getting into my mom...oh and your parents? Would they just marry my dad wow that would be weird so weird does that-"

"Yang?" Blake interrupted, her cheeks a faint pink of their own as she tried to stop Yang's rambling. The blonde wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Right, sorry," she apologized, doing her best to hide her current mortification. "Something was bothering you earlier, you wanna talk about it?" Yang asked, recalling an earlier bit of their conversation, a part of her very happy for the change of subject. Blake paused for a moment.

"Do you want to know why I really passed on Neptune's dare?" she asked, finding a new source of courage. Yang raised her eyebrows.

"There's more to it than just not wanting to kiss Sun in public? Because that seemed like a good enough reason to me," she said.

"Who said I would've kissed Sun?"

It was the second time that night that Blake had caught her completely off guard. "I was under the impression that you liked him like that," she said, confused.

"I did, at one point," Blake admitted. She sighed. "Yang, I've spent enough time with him the past few months to know that a relationship between us would never work. He's sweet and attractive, but he just doesn't _get_ me. If I did Neptune's dare, it wouldn't have been him I kissed." Yang sat for a moment, taking her words in. Relief flooded through her at the revelation that she didn't like Sun, but the didn't stop her from being taken aback. She thought it over for a moment before she spoke.

"So...who _would_ you have kissed?" she asked, genuinely curious. Blake hesitated, searching for all the courage she had to say her next words.

"What if I showed you?" she asked. Yang's cheeks flushed, mumbling a barely coherent "okay" as Blake leaned in. Before their lips met, Yang pulled away suddenly.

"Wait," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's not that," Yang quickly reassured her. "I just…" she sighed. "Please don't do this if you're just going to leave again," she begged, looking her in the eyes. Blake looked taken aback.

"You mean you actually…?" Blake asked, unable to comprehend the meaning of her words. Yang chuckled.

"Blake, I've been crazy about you for a while now," she admitted. Blake's expression softened and she rested her forehead against her partner's.

"I'm not going anywhere," she declared. She felt tension leave Yang's body at her words and she placed a hand on her cheek. "I promise."

"Thank you," Yang, her left hand coming up to meet Blakes. "Now, weren't you going to show me something?" she asked, trying to downplay her nerves with a joke. Blake smirked and leaned in, gently pressing her lips against hers. There was little time to enjoy it before they both heard a high pitched squeal coming from behind them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you two were out here," their leader apologized, unable to hide the look of pure glee on her face. The sitting pair flushed at the realization they'd been caught. "But this is so great! WEISS!" she called, earning an irritated groan from the heiress. Yang and Blake chuckled as the pair continued their antics.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," Blake deadpanned, catching the attention of all of her teammates.

"That was a pun," Yang said, not believing her ears.

"A double pun, technically," she smirked. The girls burst into laughter as Weiss and Ruby congratulated the new pair.

Things were still far from perfect, but for the first time in a long time things were looking up.

 **Author's note: That's all folks! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
